


Its Okay

by orphan_account



Series: The Bookshelf: Undertale Gifts and Requests [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Negative Thoughts, Other, Papyrus comforts his sad human, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus helps his sad human through a bought of depression. Alternatively titled, "How to Care for a Sad Person".</p><p>Warning: The reader is depressed, so if you are triggered by that sort of thing, be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Dear Friend Lorena](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Dear+Friend+Lorena).



> [Tumblr](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/)

When you woke up that morning, you knew it was going to be a one of  _ those _ days. Your body felt heavier than usual, as if an invisible being had tied weights to your limbs. Even your eyelids felt heavy, not with exhaustion, no, but with the need to close and forget.

Forget the word, forget responsibilities, forget everything. Was there any point,  _ really? _ Life ends inevitably anyway. Why try? Why  _ care? _

Unfortunately however, you can only sleep so much until your body refuses to any more. So, around 12 you forced yourself to get up. Instead of the shower you usually took, or the meal that you usually ate quickly, you slowly dragged yourself to the couch. You didn't bother getting dressed. The only thing you grabbed on the way there was the blanket you kept wrapped around yourself.

Your couch felt cold despite the sun shining on it through the blinds. Curling up, you turned on the TV, but didn't watch it. 

Staring off into space, you felt so… empty. You were filled with this overwhelming drowning feeling that was overcoming you, but you couldn't force the tears. 

You don't know how long you sat there, just staring into space like some sort of zombie. At one point you realized how hungry you were, but you didn't bother getting up to eat. Nothing tasted the same in these moments.

What did rouse you out of your trance like state was an incessant knocking at your door. For a moment, you considered just letting the knocking continue. Why answer it? You didn't really want to be around anyone right now anyways. It would just bring them down.

When the knocking continued however, you decided on a whim to answer it. Getting up was harder than sitting down, but you managed. The walk to your door seemed heavier than usual, longer.

You made it though, and when you opened it, you weren’t surprised to see a very tall, very distraught looking skeleton staring at you. His large, gloved hands were carrying some bags, most likely holding some variation of spaghetti.

Of course it was Papyrus.

“Human friend!” He announced, a large grin on his face, “You did not make it to friendship spaghetti afternoon, which is every afternoon by the way so I don't know how you forgot it but-” he stopped in the middle of his sentence, eye sockets drawn to your face. His expression taunted slightly as he snapped his jaw shut and stared down at you. A strangely serious expression overcame his face as he stepped forward slightly, “Hum- _____, are you alright?”

For a moment you mulled over those words. While you were not by any means ‘all right’, did you really want to say that? Maybe, just maybe, you should let him try. Maybe this would go better than all those other times you told your friends about your… issues. “Not really to be honest.”

Papyrus stood still for another moment, eye sockets furrowed in concentration as he looked you up and down, taking in your form. Stepping forward, he set the bags of spaghetti down just inside the door and picked you up swiftly. You weren’t surprised by the lack of effort it costed him, after all, Papyrus was one of the strongest monsters you knew.

Cradling you like you were the finest of china, he carried you to your couch. After setting you down gently, he wrapped the blanket around you a little more snugly before giving you a hug. “You don't have to explain anything to me, human friend. I’ll-I’ll help where I can.”

You were slightly surprised at the seriousness of his tone. Papyrus was not the serious type by any extension of the word. Despite your reservations, you leaned toward him slightly. It almost felt selfish taking his affection. After all, what had you done to deserve it? But you decided to go along with it, as you didn't want to see his disappointment if you refused. It still felt like too much to talk however, so you simply nodded.

A nod was all Papyrus needed. Jumping up from his spot on the couch, he rushed to your kitchen and quickly made your favorite meal. It didn’t take long for him to finish, and soon he was right next to you again, holding a fork full of food up for you to bite. 

While you did feel kind of ridiculous being fed like a child, you allowed him to feed you. Slowly but surely you finished about half the plate of food before shaking your head.

For a moment, Papyrus almost looked like he wanted to argue, but instead he simply nodded before setting plate down on the coffee table.

“Alright!” Papyrus grinned. Picking your little burrito self up, he carried you to your bathroom before setting you on the sink. While you sat there, he quickly turned on the bath, letting the water fill to the brim.

Once it was filled, he put in just a little of that bubble bath solution that you loved so much before turning to you. A small orange blush covered his cheeks while he slowly unwrapped you from your blanket. Setting you down gently on the floor, he smiled nervously, “I believe, it would be better if you did this part yourself human. Just come out when you are ready.”

And so, after he left the bathroom in a rush, you did just that. The bath water was warm and comforting as it sloshed around your body. You don't know how long you stayed in that warm bath, but you finally decided to get out when the water started to get cold. Stepping out of the bath, you grabbed the towel that Papyrus left out for you and walked into your room.

Papyrus had been busy. Laid out on your bed were your favorite comfort clothes, all nicely warm from the dryer. Getting the water off yourself, you changed into the warm clothes with a sigh of contentment. It was slightly easier to walk now as you made your way to the living room. When you caught sight of it, you almost gasped. 

The whole couch was piled high with pillows, blankets, and the occasional stuffed animal you kept around for comfort. Sitting in the middle of it was Papyrus, also dressed in comfortable clothing. When he caught sight of you, he stood, fidgeting slightly under your gaze.

“Sans brought me a change of clothes so I could be a little more comfortable to sit by,” he said, his voice wavering, “I hope this is okay, I tried to make it-”

He was cut off by a loud sob from you. You couldn’t stop the tears that were falling like a waterfall down your face as you pressed a hand to your mouth. Closing your eyes tightly, you sobbed again, waiting for the rejection, waiting for the door slam.

None of those ever came. Instead, you were wrapped in a tight, comforting hug. You clutched Papyrus’s shirt as you cried. You cried for a long while, you would reflect later. But Papyrus never wavered his hold. Gentle words tumbled out of his mouth as he held you, gently rocking the both of you until your sobs started to subside. Looking up at him, eyes swollen from the tears you just shed, you spoke, voice slightly raspy, “I-I’m sorry.”

Papyrus simply smiled softly and placed a comforting hand on the side of your face. Wiping some of the tears away, he spoke again, his voice surprisingly soft, “Do not worry friend. You can cry. It's okay.”

You couldn’t have held back the new tears even if you tried, so, you didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised another chapter of TSA today, but my friend really needed this. I hope you enjoy anyways. If you find any mistakes, please notify me.


End file.
